User blog:Shakaboy/Least Favorite Characters
istartedthistrendgivemetherognitionideservesmhthisistreason Hey kids, it's me, the funniest person on the internet What I'm gonna be doing here is counting down my least favorite characters of all time cuz lol negativity is funny Alright, also, one thing before I start, cause I'm paranoid about this. Some of the characters on this list, I will be making Death Battles with. Keep in mind, the inclusions of the characters on this list will not affect the Death Battles I write in any way, shape, or form. If they win, they win, and if they lose, they lose. Alright with that out of the way, let's name some dishonorable mentions: 1. Spongebob Squarepants ' ' The only reason why he isn't on this list is because Spongebob used to be fairly funny, at least back then. But ever since Season Three, his character just got worse and worse until pretty much everyone hated him. Spongebob should've ended a while ago, but make him go out as Season 1-3 Spongebob. Not this cheap replacement. #poorsquidward 2. Yang Xiao Long ' ' Yang just really doesn't interest me as a character. Like. At all. Her whole character is "lol i'm funny" to "rawr i'm angry and gonna murder you violently cuz you touched my hair". Yes, she did get slightly more devolpment, but she's still just boring to me. So she's not good. She's not bad. Just kinda bland. 3. Ruby Rose ' ' >two rwby characters in a row i don't hate rwby i swear On a serious note, take pretty much everything I said about Yang and apply it to her little sister here. Ruby's whole personality is "lol i love cookies and friendship". Like Yang, she did get more development as a character, but it's still more or less the same. 4. Ben Tennyson ' ' Look at his stupid face. Look at that smug look on his face. Look at his disproportionate body. Why do you annoy me so much? I've never really had a thing against Ben 10, I didn't like the show, but for some reason, the character just annoys me. There's not really much to say here, just that something about Ben gets me riled up. 5. Stewie Griffin ' ' Stewie used to be funny, but now his whole character is being gay and being best friends with Brian. That's it. That's literally all there is to him. So uh, next. 6. Steven Universe ' ' Nearly the whole SU verse is overrated imo, starting with this guy right here. Not only is his voice annoying to me, but his whole character is annoying as well. Think of a genderbent Ruby, but the loudness, obnoxiousness, and general annoyance being turned up tenfold. Not to mention, his singing is awful. Like, "Jacob Satorious could sing better with auto-tune" levels of bad. The only reason why he's not actually on the list is because there's another SU character even more annoying than him. 7. Amy Rose To be perfectly honest, I don't really see Amy as that bad of a character. Sure, I see why people dislike her, but she's not that bad, and definitely far from the worst of Sonic characters. coughcoughcreamcoughcough In a way, she's kinda cool, (I mean, giant hammers are always badass) but the only reason she's included in the mentions is because at times, she can be annoying but otherwise, she's pretty okay. hidemefromlion 8. Chi-Chi ' ' Chi-Chi is kinda cool, so that saved her from being on this list, but she's still annoying. That shrill voice is the thing of nightmares, and her whole character is just highly irritable. whyhaveyourkidsavetheworldwhenhecoulddohomeworkamirite 9. Wario ' ' If this was a couple months ago, Wario would've been my absolute least favorite character of all time. But I've slightly warmed up to him, so he's not on the list. Wario could've been a better character though. Mario's powerhouse look-alike? Sounds cool enough. But then they just turned him into a fart joke, which is cool if you're like...five. Otherwise, he's ok. With those out of the way, let's get into the list: 1. Alphys shesweebtrashnofurtherexplanation Alphys has always been a general nuisance in Undertale and ruined some of the gameplay for me. First of all, she calls you every five seconds in the Hotlands, which gets annoying really fast. Think of Fi, but more annoying. Then, she's a constant screwup. I know this is supposed to be relatable and make us feel bad for her, but it's still just annoying. The fact that she's the only main character you can't kill during the genocide run sucks. 2. Pearl So when I was talking about that there was one more character more annoying than Steven, this was it. Firstly, her voice has to be one of the most annoying of all time, it's always cracking and it doesn't help that she's yelling all the time. She's also a generally unlikable character by being really naggy and overbearing, and won't shut up about Steven's mom. We get it, you liked her, no need to say it every time she's brought up. This character is the definition of aggravating. 3. Pinkie Pie I'll admit, I've never seen a single episode of MLP in my life, and to be honest, I'm not too sure I want to. Don't get me wrong, if you like it, that's fine, more power to you, but it's never been to appealing to me. And one character than turns me off more than any other is this one. Her voice, like Pearl's, is highly irritable and the equivalent of some one rubbing two balloons together. Her character is also annoying as I tend highly energetic and happy characters to be a turn off. 4. Cream >tfw all the people on the list have been females so far oof Anyways, this character is the definition of unecessary. All she does is whine, cry, and talk in a voice that sounds like she's whispering and yelling at the same time. Why do you exist. 5. Buck Cluck buck cluck more like fat fu- I know Peter Griffin is given a reputation for being a bad dad, but that's pretty much expected to come from a show that Seth McFarlane made. However, this is a Disney movie, where the worst thing that could happen to a kid is that their parent dies in a cliche way, not for the parent to neglect and berate the child every chance they get. Like, all he does during the movie is throw Chicken Little under the bus to save face. Enter phrase relating to getting hungry for chicken here 6. Princess Peach great now i have to go back to girl characters again, buzzfeed is gonna make so many rants about me First of all, Peach has next to no personality at all. The only time where she shows actual expression instead of having that stupid smile on her face is in her own game where she uses her emotions to help her or something. She's as bland as you can get with a character, and her voice is just toxic. Overall, Peach is a boring husk of a character. 7. Goten Goten was originally supposed to take over the series, but the fans didn't want that. And for good reason. First, his whole personality is just to be an annoying little kid. That gets really annoying, really fast. Also, how is he supposed to just turn Super Saiyan with no explanation whatsoever? At least Trunks grows up to be a badass. Goten? Not sure. 8. Brian Griffin A lot of Family Guy characters have gotten worse over the years, but none have sunk to the level of Brian Griffin. Before, he was the voice of reason in the cast, a serious but still loveable guy. Then, he turned into an uncaring, self-righteous jerk with a terrible running joke being that he sucks as a writer. And for whatever reason, Seth made him his microphone for all his points because apparently, he's not brave enough to say them himself. 9. Lisa Simpson Think of Brian Griffin here, but somehow even worse. At least Brian has some ok moments, but all Lisa does is complain and berate the family for not being vegan, not being a feminist, the list goes on and on and on. Her character went from a smart but sweet little girl into an annoying child that you want to punt into the next country. kthatwasabitharsh 10. Elsa Let It Go? More like let this crappy character go and die because she sucks Frozen wasn't a good movie in my opinion. It was a standard, cliche Disney movie, so how people called it the best Disney Movie since the Lion King is beyond me. And the worst character of all is Elsa. She's basically a Mary Sue, with everybody being perfectly ok with her freezing an entire kingdom, most likely killing people and animals. Think about it. Babies? Small animals? Elderly? Injured? They would've had no time to prepare for Elsa's icey onslaught and are now probably terrifying popsicles. What a great and sympathetic protagonist. also her song sucks and little kids won't stop singing it even in 2017 11. Ironheart Iron Man is hands down my favorite superhero of all time, including both comics and manga. He's got a quick-wit, an interesting background, and suprisingly powerful for a mere mortal. So why Oh why Did Marvel replace Iron Man...with some random black chick? SJW from Tumblr: R-racism! Calm down, this is coming from a black guy. Anyways, this character has absolutely nothing going for her. She's a Mary Sue who can apparently do whatever she wants. Damn it, Marvel, this is why DC is kicking your ass right now. They don't waste iconic characters to make run-of-the-mill Mary Sues. And of course she's a thirteen year old genius that goes to a special college because they really have to hammer in that "she's super smart!!!!!!" Also >design is based off of Skai Jackson leave 12. Catwoman Oh boy. I know I'm gonna get into a lot of heat for this one but hear me out, ok? Catwoman is a thief that makes cat jokes. That's it. She's honestly just a bland and annoying character, espically when she's with Batman. Every time I see the two on the same screen together, it annoys me. All Catwoman does is flirt with Batman and Bruce respons with a couple of awkward sentences until she leaves. Put. Her. In. Jail. In my opinion, the main reason why she's so popular is because she wears a skintight leather piece, flirts a lot, and has a whip. Pretty much it. Her lines are cliche as is her character. 13. Sonic.EXE Man, this is why people say Creepypastas suck, right here. From the 666 to the bloody eyes, to the overly gory images, Sonic.EXE is the textbook example of bad story-telling. And the sequel. Oh man, the sequel. It's so overly edgy, it hurts. The whole character feels like it was designed by an edgy 12 year old on Deviantart who yells at his mom for not making him his pizza rolls on time. 14. All of FNAF except for Springtrap Agh This franchise sucks so much it hurts Seriously though, the only "scary" part of the game is the cheap jumpscares, which get really old really fast. The lore is stupid, most of the characters are stupid, and the gameplay is stupid. The only one I actually like is Springtrap, but otherwise? HIGHLY overrated. 15. All of TTG Alright, I'll admit. When the first couple episodes of this show came out, I didn't think it was that bad. Then after a couple more episodes, I got sad I even gave it a chance. What was the point of rebooting one of your most popular shows only to make it a show filled with cheap toilet humor, boring episodes, and jokes that go on for way too long. All of the characters have been flanderized to hell, and the show is the television version of clickbait. Deathstroke is coming back? Nope, it's a clown. Original TT coming back? Nope, it's just the TTG dressed like the old TT. Add the fact that it insults its viewers, and you got a recipe for a terrible show. Like I said before, all the characters have been flanderized and have been turned highly annoying. Especially Robin and Raven. Also for whatever reason, they're trying really hard to ship Beast Boy and Raven. Like, no one other than children are watching this, why are you trying to ship them. All in all, this show sucks. 16. D.Va Oh, boy, it's been a while. But anyways, yeah, Overwatch is a really fun game that I started playing about...a couple months ago because lil ol' me didn't have an Xbox live account or any free time. Most of the characters, I don't really have that big an issue with, and a couple of them are pretty cool like Roadhog, Sombra, and even Reaper. (granted, it's almost purely just because how ironically edgy he is that makes me like him but still) But, D.Va? Nah. First off, gameplay-wise, she's gotta be the most annoying character in the game. She's boring to play as and straight up infuritating to fight against. She's got these little machine guns that are infinite in ammo, so you can just hold down RT (or right click if you use PC idk) and kill people. They don't do a lot of damage, but you're so preoccupied with trying to kill her, four other people just come from behind and destroy you. She's also got the Defense Matrix, which eats nearly every projectile in the game, even Ults, so that's pretty annoying. Speaking of Ults, her's is the most annoying in the game. It does have this little caution sign that lets you know whether you're in range or not, but the range is actually so ridiculous, unless you're playing a character that's really fast or has good escape options like Reaper or Junkrat, you're pretty much screwed. But luckily for me, I use guys like Roadhog, Zenyatta, and McCree, so unless I duck behind a wall or something, I die instantly. But she's not on here for her gameplay, otherwise, I'd also have Bastion or Symettra on here. My main problem with D.Va is her annoying character. First off, her voice is unbearable. Now, I looked up her clips of her voice actor talking, so it didn't seem like I was ripping on her ''actual ''voice and just being a jerk. It's not, so yay, now I get to complain about it on the Internet. It's really high-pitched and squeaky and everytime she says, "IS ThiS EZ MoDe" I just want to turn the game on mute. Also her whole character is just "lol gamer girl" It's not interesting in the slightest and the constant video game references she drops is too much. Like alright Jeff from the Overwatch team, we get it, she plays video games for a living, it doesn't have to be her entire character. For example, she calls Winston Donkey Kong. Oh man, what a kneeslapper, they're both gorillas, get it? Hi-diddly-larious. Another quote is Soldier 76 basically telling her "can you stop acting like this fight is a game we are all about to die" or something like that and she just replies, "Are you sure life isn't a game, Soldier 76?" Actually, is she referring to Overwatch as a game? Can she break the 4th wall or something? That's actually pretty clever. If not, it's just stupid, what do you mean life is a game what is wrong with you